In Death's Arms
by LifexSins
Summary: Badly injured, Fiona falls into the hands of one of her most deadly pursuers. Can Daniella overcome her emotionless ways her creators have made her and learn to feel the pleasures and pains of life that have forever been denied to her?


Chapter One  
Hewie's Final Howl

Pale hands moved along the smooth skin of her back, stroking her like an injured puppy. Fiona was in far too much pain to do anything about it, her head drenched in sweat as she clung to the bed covers. She could feel the woman who had chased her into a broken leg petting her with amazing curiosity. Why had she gone from trying to stab her with a broken mirror shard to playing nurse, Fiona had yet to figure out? Things had gotten far too confusing in the last hour.

The last thing she remembered was being chased by the psycho up the stairs before falling, only to hear a loud snap which would be her leg breaking. Everything became chaotic at that moment. She found herself screaming in pain, a sound so agonizing it could put Hewie's howls to shame. The white German shepherd was barking in a rage at Daniella as she stalked closer to Fiona with her glass. Her icy blue eyes were shut tight from her throbbing leg, only allowing her to hear the dog lunge at her attacker, followed by a quick yelp and the sound of him hitting the wall. Opening her eyes, she saw him lying there so still that she couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

Her eyes found Daniella standing over her while raising the glass. Fiona tried crawling up the stairs, leading her leg to only bare her more misery. Even if it allowed her to, she would still be dead in seconds.

"Please… please … don't! Daniella!" Fiona begged with every last breath she could get out.

Daniella still stood above her holding the shard, her face gave off no expression except that blank look she always wore. There was no doubt in Fiona's mind that she was dead already, so she just lay there waiting for the point to penetrate her flesh and spill her blood all over the steps. But then something happened, that psychotic smile she had seen before crept onto her face, just as the hand holding the shard lowered and let the weapon fall to the ground.

At first Fiona thought that she was just going to leave her there to suffer, but then the woman bent down next to her, placing a hand under her legs and behind her back. The blonde cried out in pain as Daniella lifted her up, ignoring the fact that she had a broken limb. Actually, her grunts and cries seemed to be giving the woman some kind of high, like she was actually enjoying it.

Fiona had ended up in the maid's room, and was now being treated like a house pet. If this woman was playing a game with her, it was extremely sick. Was she trying to heal her just so she could break something else later on? Fiona came to reason that trying to understand her would not work. No one understandable went from cleaning to killing then back to cleaning in two minutes, or in this case killing to petting.

"Are you hungry, Miss Fiona?"

"Hungry?" Fiona coughed through her tears. "The last time you fed me, I felt like I was going to die, so if you do it now, I'm not so sure I won't. Where's my dog?"

Daniella said nothing, just continued moving her fingers gently along her back, then up a trail to her head, stroking the strands of blonde hair delicately. "So beautiful … so complete." Fiona got chills as the woman's hands moved along her body, as if in absolute fascination of the sight before her. In an abrupt second, she felt as if her leg had caught on fire. Daniella had touched just the spot it had broken, forcing her to release a piercing scream.

"Maybe not so complete," Daniella giggled moving her hand away. "But don't fuss, my dear mistress, you'll be okay."

"My leg just broke!" Fiona shot sarcastically. "If you think I'll be all set to play with in the morning, I'd think you were in for a disappointed.

"You're such a feisty mouse." Daniella moved off the bed and to the door, looking back at Fiona before leaving. "I'll bring you some medicine."

One could never feel as helpless as Fiona at that moment. She felt like a chained up animal with the exit just before her, with her leg representing the chain. There was no way she could lay in the bed for six weeks at the least, waiting for it to heal, and that was with Daniella being tempted by her mood swings and stabbing her. And this medicine she was bringing, would it really help her.

A mournful howl sounded from outside the maid's window, far below the castle grounds. It was the exact noise Hewie made when he was looking for her, except this time it was even more lonesome. The sound made a tear fall from her eye, not understanding why they just wouldn't let him out the gates. The howls went on for another five minutes before Hewie gave up and went his own ways.

Hewie's final howl was her last reality check that things were not going to end well. Even being alive could not help her from losing all the will power that was left. With eyes similarly blank with those of Daniella, Fiona slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Fiona jumped at the feeling of being touched, oh so obviously forgetting about her leg. She let out another loud cry as the pain started erupting yet again. The only thing worse than waking up to a broken leg was waking up to Daniella with a syringe, leaning over with her dead eyes locked into hers.

"You'll heal faster now," the maid spoke slowly, placing the needle against her neck. "Just a little pinch."

The blonde whimpered slightly as the point entered her, just as the woman released the liquid substance inside her. For a moment there was nothing, just the little pinch Daniella had promised her. Then it happened! She suddenly felt that every part of her body had caught fire as the drug began to work on her. Her arms began to shake right before Fiona let out the loudest and most agonizing scream of her life.

Daniella's palms grasped her arms, holding the young girl down on the bed. "Struggling will only hurt more, miss. Relax now."

At the way she was feeling, Fiona was sure she would soon hit convulsions, but the other woman kept her pinned tightly on the bed, keeping her body as still as possible. She constantly twitched as she whimpered horribly. The taste of salt entered her mouth as tears flowed down her face. Even though it took less than a minute for the drug to finish, it felt like she'd been through an hour of hell.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" Fiona screamed.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Daniella removed herself from holding her down and returned to her side again. "Master uses it once a month to keep him going, and I too after Mister Ricardo gets…" Daniella stopped in mid-sentence. "Can I get you anything to drink or eat? Today's been hard for you, hasn't it, Miss Fiona?"

'A lot less hard if you hadn't tried to kill me,' Fiona wanted to say, but held herself back. "I refuse to eat anything until I know my dog is safe. Let him out." She looked at Daniella's face and realized there were no signs of her caring about a damn word she just said. "Daniella, you people have no use for him, just let him out, please!"

"Would you care for a tea?"

Grunting loudly, Fiona did her best to turn as far away from her as possible, burying her face in a pillow as well as she could. "So will I get my throat ripped open while I sleep?"

"Sorry for my envy of you, miss," Daniella spoke like it was nothing. "I resent perfect women of azoths, however as long as Master wants me to keep you safe and take care of you, that it what I shall do. You will sleep tonight and awake in the morning."

It wasn't much reassurance, but it was enough to continue breathing on. Fiona could feel the purple-haired woman lay next to her, while putting an arm firmly around her waist. She was so close that Fiona could feel her breath against her neck. For someone who was supposed to be keeping her safe, the blonde did not feel safe at all. At that moment in time, she was probably sleeping with her future killer.  



End file.
